


I Love You, Too

by Rachello344



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: When Shiro woke, he was in an unfamiliar bed, disoriented and alone.  His body ached, and he felt hyperaware of every bruise, every cut.  Picks up immediately after the last episode of Season 6.





	I Love You, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualgayrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgayrobot/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Crystal!!! <3

When Shiro woke, he was in an unfamiliar bed, disoriented and alone.  His body ached, and he felt hyperaware of every bruise, every cut.  He shifted his weight, startled by how light his body was.  His eyes dropped to his right side:  His arm was gone.

Shiro frowned.  Keith cut it off while he—while the clone—while _they_ were attacking him.  Right after he said…

“Oh, Shiro, you’re awake.”  Keith was smiling in the doorway.  He was a couple inches taller, his shoulders broader and stronger.  Shiro had known, but seeing him in the doorway was a startling reminder that, for Keith, two years had passed.  And even then, two years without contact later, after being attacked and nearly killed, Keith was still here, holding a tray with what looked like some kind of soup and a glass of water.  “I’m glad.  I was hoping you’d wake up today.”

Shiro tried to reply, but he coughed, wincing.

Keith set the tray on the nightstand and helped Shiro sit up before holding the glass for him.  Shiro’s face flushed.  “You’ve been asleep for twenty hours,” Keith told him.  Shiro put his lips to the straw, drinking gratefully.  “We had to destroy the castle, so we’re stopped on a planet we found with decent lodgings and communications arrays.  My mom and I have been taking turns sitting with you.  I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.  I was hoping to keep you from waking alone.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro croaked, “I was only awake for a couple minutes.  Are you okay?”  His eyes fell to the burn scar on Keith’s cheek.  He’d done that.  It had been the clone, and under Haggar’s orders, but it was still _him_.

_This body did that._   The longer he was awake, the more he felt like he’d never really left his body at all.  He was responsible for hurting _Keith_.  It was _his_ fault.  He wasn’t sure he could forgive himself.

Keith touched the scar lightly, but his smile never faltered.  “It matches yours.”  Shiro startled, cheeks flushing.  “And it doesn’t hurt.  Coran bought some kind of ointment from a planet we passed.  I’m okay, Shiro.  Really.  It was no worse than when you’d spar with me back at the academy.”

“But still—I,” Shiro tried, but Keith cupped his cheek.

“I’m just glad you’re home, Shiro.”  Keith’s smile looked watery.  “I thought—I thought I was going to lose you again, and I couldn’t—I’d never survive it, not again.”  Keith ducked his head, his bangs falling over his eyes.  “Please, don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Shiro could hear Keith’s voice cracking as he pleaded.  His _I love you_ echoed in Shiro’s ears.  For a moment, he couldn’t breathe, his chest tight with remembered agony.  His own voice catching on Keith’s name, unable to return the sentiment, unable to tell him that he felt the same.

With an urgency that wasn’t entirely his own, the words “I love you,” tumbled past his lips.

Keith’s head shot up.  His eyes were rimmed with red, his cheeks splotchy and wet.  “What?”

“He—We— _I_ love you.  I have for a long time.”  Shiro’s cheeks felt hot, but something frantic in his chest finally settled.  “He couldn’t tell you.  Before, I mean.  He wanted to, but he didn’t have time before…”  Shiro could feel the iron grip around his wrist, could feel them both falling and falling and _falling_.

“We?” Keith asked, his voice distant.

Shiro wrinkled his nose.  “It’s hard to explain.  I remember everything.  I remember my time in the astral plane, but I also remember being the other me, the one who fought you.  We’re… the same, mostly.  I think.”  Shiro tried to run his fingers through his hair, but remembered too late that his right arm was gone.  He squeezed the back of his neck with his left hand instead.

“So you remember… _every_ thing?”  Keith’s cheeks flushed.

Shiro reached out and took Keith’s hand.  “You saved him.  Not just physically.  You cut through the control at the end, if only a little.  And then, when the arm was gone…”  Shiro tilts his head, remembering.  “It was like when rain suddenly stops, and the world seems clearer than ever.  And all I could think about was you, and how in love with you I was.”

Keith threw himself into Shiro, wrapping his free arm around Shiro’s neck, ducking his head against him.  Keith’s shoulders shook, and Shiro’s collar grew damp.  He let go of Keith’s hand to wrap his arm around his back instead, holding him close.

“I love you,” Keith said into his shoulder, voice breaking.  “I love you so much, Shiro.  Don’t—Don’t leave me alone again, please.  I don’t want to be without you.”

“Never, if I can help it,” he promised.  “If I get lost again, you’ll just have to save me.”

“As many times as it takes,” Keith assured him, pulling away to make eye contact, his eyes burning with certainty, even as tears continued to fall, staining his cheeks.  “I’ll always save you.”

Shiro wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Keith cry before, but something about the sight was arresting.  Keith never allowed himself to show weakness, always putting on a strong front, but here he was, crying openly.  Keith’s arms held him tightly, their faces only inches apart.

Keith was practically sitting on his lap.

For a moment, Shiro was embarrassed.  He was about to suggest Keith sit down in the chair again, but Keith’s eyes dropped from his eyes to linger on his lips.  Shiro blinked slowly.

_Oh_.  He wanted that.  He’d never let himself think about it before, but now he couldn’t bring himself to _stop_.  Keith’s mouth looked soft, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to feel for himself.  He wanted to taste Keith, to check the firmness of his lips with his _teeth._

When he forced his gaze back up, Keith seemed to come to a decision, surging forward until their mouths crashed together.

Shiro fell back, pulling Keith with him.  Their teeth clacked painfully together, but Shiro tilted his head, trying to ease Keith back into something more gentle, laughter bubbling out of him.  “Patience,” he reminded him.  “No need to rush.  I’m here.”

Keith made a wounded noise, but let Shiro lead, easing the pace until they were kissing languidly.  Their mouths met again and again, soft and unhurried.  Shiro let himself take what he wanted, sucking on Keith’s lower lip and nipping at it.  Keith moaned, pressing in closer, shifting until he was straddling Shiro’s thighs.

“Easy, baby,” Shiro murmured against his lips.  “I’ve got you.”  But he deepened the kiss, obliging.  Licking into Keith’s mouth, Shiro moaned.  He never wanted to stop kissing him.  He couldn’t quite figure out why they’d never done this before.  He squeezed the back of Keith’s neck; they had so much lost time to make up.

The door opened, startling them both into separating.  “Hey, Keith, Pidge wanted to know—” Hunk cut himself off, gaping at them.  “Oh, uh,” he faltered.  Shiro smiled, though he wasn’t sure it didn’t come across as a grimace.  Keith was hiding his face again, refusing to turn his head.

“What did Pidge need?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice low to keep from startling either of them.  He rubbed his hand along Keith’s back, soothing.

Hunk shook his head.  “She needs more information on Keith’s new dog, but it’s uh.  It’s not important.”  He smiled, all apology.  “Sorry for interrupting.  It’s good to have you back, Shiro.  And, uh, congratulations.  I’m glad the two of you finally said something.  Pidge was about a week away from starting a betting pool.”

Keith groaned into his shoulder, but Shiro couldn’t help but laugh.  “I’ll see you in a little while, Hunk.  Tell Pidge Keith will get back to her within the hour.”

“Will do.”  Hunk closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Keith sighed against Shiro’s shoulder.  “Pidge is looking into getting you a new arm, so I’ve been humoring her weirder requests.”

“Does she want a dog of her own?” Shiro asked, stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair, absentminded.

“I’m not sure.  I think she thinks it soul bonded with me or something.  I don’t know.”  Keith nuzzled closer, sighing again.  “What does _this_ mean?  For us?”

“Well, if you have a soul bond with your dog, I might get a little jealous,” Shiro teased.  Keith pinched his waist; Shiro yelped.  “Sorry, sorry,” he laughed, placating.  “We’re in love, and we’ve kissed, so I think it means we’re dating now.  Whatever that means in space.”

Keith smiled against the skin of his neck.  “We’re heading back to Earth soon.  You could take me out to dinner and a movie.”

“What if I want to monopolize you more?” He asked, voice low.  “I want to keep you all to myself.”

Keith pulled back to kiss him, hungry and earnest.  “I’m yours,” he promised.  “All yours.”

Shiro squeezed the back of his neck again, licking into his mouth.  “If we don’t have the castle, should I assume we’ll be in Black with your mother and your new dog?”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled.  “I don’t know if she’s returning to the Blade or not, but until then, she’ll be with us.”

“We’ll have to make the most of the time we have, then,” Shiro said, smiling against Keith’s mouth.  Before he could say more, his stomach growled.  Keith laughed, warm and amused.  Shiro sighed, blushing.  “But first, eat with me?”

Keith smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.  “Whatever you want, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped Sheith since Season 1, but this is my first time writing them. I hope they come across okay, and I hope you guys like this! If you notice any typos or grammar goofs, do let me know!
> 
> And to all my fellow Sheith shippers: We've made it. <3 I'm proud of us.


End file.
